


Bruce

by orphan_account



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom
Genre: 500 words, Bruce - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Fic contest winner, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bo wants a dog.





	Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficsforyoursoul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fanficsforyoursoul).



> This fic was requested by @fanfics-for-your-soul on tumblr. They won the fic contest and therefore got 500 words worth of fic.

Bo wasn't used to having the house this quiet.

Each footstep echoed against the wood floor like there was no one in here. The lights weren't on, but sunlight poured through the windows into the dining room, showering the area with dull light. He stood in the middle of the room, in his socks, looking around the room. It was so empty. It needed something. Just something small. Something that would bring life to this noiseless house. 

His eyes landed on a space next to his counters on the floor. Suddenly, he imagined that space being occupied by a set of dishes. Filled with food and water. 

For some reason, Bo was compelled to call his mother as he slipped on shoes and snatched his car keys from the holder. 

"Mom," he said, more determined than he ever was, "I'm buying a dog."

"Wha--"

He hung up, big grin stuck to his face.

***

They were all so adorable. He wished he could scoop them all up and take them home in his car. 

"Take your pick," said the lady showing him around the adoption center. She shook her head at Bo's smiling face, and left him to take his time. She must get people like this a lot. 

How could he take his pick? he wondered as he looked at all of these dogs who were staring right back at him with their cute little faces. Big dogs with their tongues hanging out panted happily in his direction, tails whapping excitedly against the floor. Small dogs yipped and hopped around their cages, performing their best tricks (which included flopping on the floor and rolling around like a fish) to impress their hopeful adopter. So many tiny eyes, so many dogs. So many choices.

"Oh jesus there's too many," Bo mumbled to himself. He was giddy with excitement. Conflicted with choices. How in the world--

"Oh my god."

There. In the bottom-est corner of the wall of cages. A little Chihuahua looking thing, sitting there with his huge eyes that are slitted like he was tired. He was curled up in a ball. He was...he...

He was perfect!

Bo ran up to him and leaned down to see him better. A small tag around his neck read "Bruce". He was so tiny, he could fit in the palm of his hand.

The woman showing him around poked her head in. "Did you find one sir?" she asked.

Bo stood, pointing at the small dog. "Him. I want him."

The girl smiled at his decision. She rummaged through her several sets of keys before finding the one that fit that lock. She picked up Bruce and carefully placed him in Bo's hands. 

"Good choice," she said.

"Definitely."

***

Bo is in the car, sliding his wallet in his pocket. Bruce is sitting in the passenger seat, new collar on him. The sleepy thing is. already snoozing, sniffing every so often.

He dials his mom.

"Hello," she says, "did you--"

"I bought a dog. His name is Bruce. I love him."

He hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot.


End file.
